


The Comfort of Home

by playitagain



Series: Snap Shots [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Work stress, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playitagain/pseuds/playitagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the first time in days he’s home before five and allowed to hear the normal humming coming from the kitchen while Naruto makes something for dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Comfort of Home

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as a continuation of "Flower Arranging" (part 9 of "Snap Shots") or by itself.

The second Sasuke walks into the apartment, the brief case is dropped and his leans back into the door, head hitting against the wood. A long sigh leaves his lips, dark eyes closing. It’s the first time in days he’s home before five and allowed to hear the normal humming coming from the kitchen while Naruto makes something for dinner. 

Sasuke doesn’t want the humming to stop, but when the briefcase hits the ground, it seems to catch the other occupant’s attention. A blond head of hair sticks out from behind the wall leading into the small kitchen. The face is accompanied by a smile, one that has Naruto’s eyes closing from the tug of his lips. It’s a smile that Sasuke had missed very much these last few days. 

Naruto doesn’t even get to greet Sasuke before he has an armful of the man. An arm easily slips around Sasuke’s waist, the other moving to brushes through his hair in a way that Naruto knows helps Sasuke relax. 

“The edition is finally out,” Sasuke mumbles into Naruto’s neck, dark eyes closed. He can feel each muscle relaxing as Naruto holds him. The breath against his cheek soothing, the articles that had previously been swimming in the back of his mind replaced with only Naruto. 

There’s a small sigh that leaves his lips when Naruto’s head turns just slightly, lips pressing against his temple. “I’m glad,” Naruto mumbles, fingers still stroking Sasuke's hair, “I know how stressful it’s been on you.” 

It’s probably been just as stressful for Naruto. Sasuke hadn’t had a proper night sleep in over a week or a proper meal, simply the leftovers Naruto left out for him. The scribbles on the note often left next to the food filled with Naruto’s concern for the other. Naruto had promised countless times that he would wait up for Sasuke, but he hadn’t been able to keep that promise. With Sasuke coming home past eleven some nights, Naruto had taken to falling asleep on the couch. The only words Naruto managed to get out between his short, dazed walk from the couch to the bed were simply words of love and mumbled dreams he had been in the middle of. After a few nights of this when they first moved in together, Sasuke had insisted Naruto go to bed and leave him a note. 

Sasuke’s happy he doesn’t have to read a note tonight. He can have Naruto’s arms around him and the words of concern on the note whispered into his ear instead. “The people at work are incompetent,” he mutters. It isn’t the first time he’s said this and it probably won’t be the last. 

“You’re just a perfectionist,” Naruto says, a smile heard in his words. Sasuke forgot how much he missed hearing the other like this, all smiles and shinning eyes. He’s only seen the other sleep these last few days. 

There are no more words exchanged for the time being, Naruto’s fingers still running through dark hair. Sasuke can feel Naruto’s breathe on his cheek and fingers tighten their grip on the back of Naruto’s shirt. 

They stay like that until they smell something burning. After, they turn off the stove, moving to the couch and deciding that today would be a good day to order out.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at narudobe-sasuteme.tumblr.com


End file.
